A Diffylicious Christmas
by Britannia Eitwards
Summary: It's Christmas time for the Diffy's. The three decorating the tree when an incident from the past is mentioned, and they finally tell Dana what really happened the day they almost missed her huge play performance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, how do I explain this story, well, watching Raven's how to holiday hints with all the Christmas episodes made me want to write a Christmas Phil story, so this one is not the sequel to Once Upon a Midnight Wizard, because that one isn't complete, lol A new chapter to that will be coming soon, this story is totally different from my other stories, well, actually, it isn't. Dana's like 7 or 8 in this story. It's before Tanner kidnaps her and, well, you read My Happy Ending, haha lol O.K., here it goes….Told from Dana's POV.**

About a week before Christmas, Mom, Dad, and I were all staying in the Boston Hilton hotel, and we decided to decorate the room, so we were all decorating the tree listening to Bing Crosby serenade us when Mom hung a handmade ornament on the tree, and smiled.

"Oh, I remember the year you made this one," she looked at me, pointing to it.

I stepped down from the step stool I was on hanging garland from curtain rods, and went to look at it.

"Oh yeah," I said. "The year you guys almost missed my performance in the C.C.T. Christmas play."

"That's right, you'll never let us forget _that _," Dad said, he was standing in front of the lit fireplace hanging our stockings. Mine is burgundy, with gold trim, and on the top written in red felt with cursive writing, said, "Dana," Dad's is navy blue and in blue felt, read, "Phil," and Mom's is a deep evergreen, read, "Keely."

"Well it was a big deal!" I said offended

"Yes, BUT we were very busy that day. And with all that had been going on, it just kind of….slipped our minds." Mom said hanging a silver ball ornament on the tree.

"I would _love _to hear how that day went for you guys." I said hanging a red ball ornament on the tree.

"Well, your day must've been easy! Just being nervous about dancing around in front of thousands of people." Mom said

"Ah, Memoirs of a Dana." Dad said sighing.

I shot him a narrow eyed glance, but Mom was laughing hysterically.

"Mom, I was so afraid I was going to mess up, and that I would embarrass you guys, and I look out into the audience, and you weren't ever _there._" I said sitting down on the couch.

Mom sighed, and sat down next to me, "Sorry, sweetie. But- Well, I think it's time we told our side of the story."

---------------

It was snowing on December 11th, the day of Dana's big performance in 'Traditions of Christmas'. Phil, Keely, and Pim waited impatiently in their living room for the timer to go off.

_Beep, beep, BEEP! _The timer went off, and Keely looked at Phil, who looked at Pim, who looked at Keely.

"O.K. Pim, it's time." Keely said, standing up.

"Keely, I can't look, you have to." Pim said

"Pim…." Keely answered

"Keely, please." Pim said, folding her hands.

"Phil," Keely said

"O.K., I'll come with you," Phil said,

"No! I mean, you go look."

"I can't, that's my sister!"

"O.K., if you're going to _make _me, I'll go look," Keely said

"Thank-you," Pim said

Keely walked slowly, like she was going to execution, into the bathroom, and picked up the white plastic stick on the counter. It read clearly, "Not Pregnant". Keely let out a sigh of relief, she knew Pim would flip her lid if she was actually pregnant. She couldn't handle parenthood, she was old enough, but she didn't think she could do it, nor did she want to. Keely smiled her usual huge smile and skipped out into the Diffy's living room. She held up the pregnancy test and said gleefully, "You're not pregnant!"

Pim leaped from the couch and ran to Keely they hugged, and Phil joined. They never thought they would this happy about some semi-unhappy news, but neither Phil nor Keely had never seen Pim happier.

The Diffy's phone rang, and Phil slid into the kitchen to answer it, "Talk to me," he said

"Hello Mr. Diffy, this is Mrs. Prickins, you're Dana's father, right?"

"Why, yes I am,"

"Dana is a wonderful performer, and she is very happy to know you'll be attending the performance tonight, and being in the front row."

"The front row?"

"Yes, it's very important that you're there. That's not a problem, is it?"

"No. No, not at all, we'll be there, six o'clock sharp,"

"Five thirty, actually, parents of the stars need to be there early."

"Oh, alright, I _think _we can make it,"

"Very well. See you soon,"

"Good-bye," Phil hung up the phone, and sighed.

He knew they would be late, they had to tell Barbara and Lloyd the news about Pim, they also had to tell Lil' Danny, go shopping for Dana's 'your performance was fabulous' present, AND buy new clothes to wear for her performance all in the next two hours! Could they handle the challenge?

**A/N: Well? Review and tell me what ya think, this'll only be about 2 chapters, lol **


	2. Chapter 2

**Be234therz: Thanks! It's quite alright, being my only review for this story, I'm not gonna complain, that and church is more important!**

**-Britannia **

"Shopping's done, and we have," -Keely looked at her watch- "FIVE MINUTES! Phil! We CAN'T make it!" Keely shouted

Phil took Keely's watch hand, then said irritated, "Keely, it's five 'til four, not five."

"Oh!" Keely laughed because she felt like an idiot.

She collected their packages, and they got into the car.

"I really think we'll make it," Phil said, turning around to watch the back window as they backed out of the parking space.

"I hope so, this is Dana's huge performance, and if we miss this she'll be so sad," Keely said admiring the red top she had bought for the occasion.

"We will if we don't run into-" Phil stopped when he saw the gigantic traffic jam he had just pulled into.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Keely said

Phil rolled his eyes, and said, "This is _in_sane! We might as well change clothes in the back seat!"

Keely shrugged in agreement, and said, "O.K.," Keely then jumped into the back seat, and began changing clothes.

Phil shook his head, because he wasn't actually serious. He kept looking into the review mirror, and she didn't notice, until he said, "Does pink _really _go with black?" because the shirt she had been wearing was black, and he bra was pink.

Keely gasped, and covered her bra with the red shirt, as she turned around and buttoned the red shirt.

"There," she said, climbing back into the front seat.

"O.K., no how am I supposed to change?" Phil asked

"Same way I did," Keely said

Phil shook his head, and since the cars weren't moving _anywhere, _he jumped into the back seat, and Keely slid into the driver's seat.

About ten seconds later he shooed Keely from the driver's seat, and she proceeded to the passenger's seat. Now that half of the hard part was over, they only had to get there.

Approximately fifteen minutes after that, they were out of the traffic jam, but twenty minutes late, and not to the hour early showing either. Keely jumped out of the car, and tried to run into the theater. She was running just about as fast as she could go, Phil had just about caught up to her when she stopped short, the doors to the theater were locked. Phil threw his hands up in the air in defeat, but he obviously didn't know Keely Teslow! She began _banging _on the glass doors, shouting, "Hello! Hello?" about nine hundred times before a short, thin man in a suit with large black rimmed glasses opened the door.

"What is it Miss?" he said, opening the door, mid-knock.

"Well, my daughter is in the production in progress right now, and we _need _to be in there, so could we just, go in," Keely said

"And your daughter is….?"

"Dana Teslow-Diffy…." Keely said, with a questioned tone in her voice, not sure if he knew her by name

"Ah! The one singing beautifully at this very moment, follow me." he said, opening the door wider, so Phil and Keely could walk in.

The short, thin man led Phil and Keely down a long hallway, where they could hear Dana singing. She sounded amazing, Keely bit her bottom lip, "Phil," she said, "Dana is going to _hate _us for missing this,"

"I know," Phil answered.

The short thin man opened the door to the theater, and there was Dana on the stage in a white gown, surrounded by a choir of people singing with her:

_Hark the herald angels sing _

_Glory to the new born king _

_Peace on earth and mercy mild _

_God and sinners reconciled. _

_Joyful all ye nations rise _

_Join the triumph of the skies _

_With angelic host proclaim _

_Christ is born in Bethlehem _

_Hark the herald angels sing _

_Glory to the new born king. _

_Hark the herald angels sing_

_Glory to the new born king _

_Peace on earth and mercy mild_

_God and sinners reconciled._

_Joyful all ye nations rise _

_Join the triumph of the skies _

_With angelic host proclaim _

_Christ is born in Bethlehem _

_Hark the herald angels sing _

_Glory to the new born king..._

The entire room, filled with people went in an uproar of clapping and cheering, and although Phil and Keely were standing off to the side in the isle next to the endless rows of seats, all full of people, Dana still noticed them there, and tried to casually wave without drawing a lot of attention to herself. The waved back, however, not caring who looked at them.

Then the curtain fell, and the announcer said something about the show returning in fifteen minutes, this meant intermission. Phil and Keely rushed to the door next to the stage, with a sign above it that read 'Exit', they knew it lead to the stage. They rushed back and found Dana playing with her powder brush at her make-up station.

"Hey, sweetie," Keely said, running up to her.

"Hey! Nice of you guys to finally show up," she said

"Look, we are _So _sorry, but we had our reasons,"

"Reasons more important than seeing me sing?"

"Well, Dana, you're too young to understand,"

"Uh-huh," she said sarcastically. Turning to look at herself in the mirror.

"Well, we're here now," Phil said

"Yeah, well, I don't have anymore big parts, that was it, I tap dance later, but that's not a huge deal." Dana said

"Yes, it is," Phil corrected her

"_Hrmph,_" was Dana's only reply

**A/N: There's another chapter so everyone knows how it ends, lol, oh and Dana looks like Aly looked when she was 7 or so, (when she was a medieval princess, that we saw on their concert,) but with brown hair, and her voice sounds the same, as apposed to when she's 14, 15, 16, and so on, her voice sounds like Keely's lol. **

**Regards, **

**Britannia**


	3. Chapter 3

**CiTyGrL0912: Thanks!**

**Evilhappybunyalym22: Thanks!**

**A/N: This is the final chapter:'( This was my shortest fanfic EVER! LOL But since Christmas is over now, and this wasn't intended to be a long story, it ends with this chapter. && It starts with them in the hotel where they were at the beginning, it isn't flashback now.**

**-Britannia**

"Wow!" I said, stringing tinsel on the tree

"Yeah, that's the story," Mom said, adjusting the piece I just strung

"I can't believe aunt Pim was pregnant! Ew! But, still, good for her." I said

Dad laughed, "Yeah, I agree," he said hanging a green ball ornament on the tree.

"So, that's what happened? Wow, and you thought I'm old enough to understand this…now? Come one, I've lived with you guys my whole life, 'Hey, let's wait 'til our daughter's 18 before we decided to _finally _get married!'" I shook my head, "I've known it all, forever,"

Mom and Dad exchanged panicked glances. Then Dad said nervously, "You knew we weren't married the whole time?"

I rolled my eyes, "Dad….Just because I'm not as old as you guys, doesn't mean I'm _stupid_,"

Dad laughed, then Mom, and then me, and we were all laughing.

When the laugh-fest ended, Dad lifted me up, (yes, I'm quite small, and he CAN lift me!) and I placed the star on top of the tree. Then we plugged in the tree, and admired the tree.

"Merry Christmas, Dana." Dad said

"Merry Christmas Dad," I said,

Mom looked at us, and said, "You mean Merry _Diffylicious _Christmas,"

"R_I_ght. O.K., Merry Diffylicious Christmas, Mom." I said

"Merry Diffylicious Christmas, Dana." she said smiling, "And you too Phil," she said, then we started laughing again.

I love Christmas, but most of all, I love my family. And the holidays would be nothing without people or someone you love to share them with, So, I'll close this tale about my Christmas with a greeting to all of you, Merry Diffylicious Christmas to all, and to all, a good night.

_**THEE END**_

**A/N: O.K. the word 'Diffylicious' became a little redundant there toward the end, lol, But I had fun writing this, so I hope everyone enjoyed reading it!**

**---Britannia**


End file.
